


Her destiny

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Freeform, Gen, Light and Darkness, Prophecy, Short One Shot, mentioned Naraku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: It is her duty to fulfill her destiny without failing





	Her destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the characters

**_Her_ _destiny_**

* * *

 

For she is the light, meant to merge with the darkness to stop its wrath and become one with her sibling again, keeping the balance the gods had intended for all of their creations. But what the gods could not have forseen, that their creations, even though they were to posses an equal amount of light and darkness in them,would let themselves be reigned by darkness more than often. The light in most of their creations continuently dwindled and those few that were rigned by light would be consumed soon enough, for they were not as powerful as to rise up to the growing darkness. Thus in their need to take action a new being has been brought into existence, this one only possesing light so in time for the light and the darkness to merge, in order to bring back the peace in all creations, it was ready.


End file.
